Application frameworks, such as Qt, .Net, the Microsoft Foundation Class (MFC), provide a software development framework that is used to create applications that implement a standard structure. The application frameworks also provide for cross-platform deployment on different operating systems. Some application frameworks, such as Qt, may be used to create graphical user interfaces (GUIs) through the use of widgets. The GUI may be used to define the underlying code structure of the application. Typically, object-oriented programming techniques (e.g., C++) are used to implement the application frameworks such that parts of an application can inherit from pre-existing classes in the framework.
However, while application frameworks have greatly enhanced application development, the application frameworks are not designed to provide remote access to the applications developed thereon. As such, a user cannot remotely access an application built on an application framework, nor can multiple users collaboratively interact with an application built on an application framework.